birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Worst. OC Quiz. Evar.
Worst. OC Quiz. Evar. is a three-part quiz made by Power-Gem101. Part 1 1. 6 finds a pile of dog dung in front of his/her house. Who is most likely the person who left it there? 2. 2 is pregnant with 7. Who's the father? And how does that work? 3. Can 4 and 10 ever work out as a couple? 4. Why does 8 hate 1? 5. Is 5 a virgin? I bet they aren't. But if so, who would they like to lose their virginity to? 6. The king of Venus died, and 9 is the planet's new king. How does that go? 7. 8 is such a fag, amirite? 8. Everyone's at a party having fun, tossing back a few, throwing up, all that good shit, until the front door slams open and a masked man with a shotgun demands money. What does everyone do? WHAT DO THEY DO!? 9. The masked man suddenly dies of a heart attack, because I have a Death Note. Who thanks me and who still hates me? 10. 6 kisses 9 because he/she lost a bet. 9's reaction? 11. OMG. Edward Cullen challenges 8 and 4 to a sparkle contest. Their thoughts? 12. 8 and 4 are almost killed by the rabid Edward fangirls, and need to be hospitalized for the next three months. What do the other OC's have to say about this? 13. Does 2 like Yaoi? 14. Does 6 like Yuri? 15. 7 has just joined a site and is already being called a noob by the other users. What does he/she do? 16. OH NOES. GIANT MUTANT PICKLES WITH CAT EARS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD. Do 2 and 5 team up to stop it, or just leave the world to be destroyed, causing their own destruction as well? 17. 9 is trying to kill themselves! What does 10 do? 18. Did I mention how much I just LOVE 6? 19. 1 just got arrested for a crime they didn't commit. Will he/she be able to get out of it with his/her charm, or is he/she pretty much screwed? 20. Why are these questions so lame? 21. Would 5 ever marry 9? 22. AHHHHHHHH SWINE FLU AHHHHHHHHH!1!!111!11!1 23. 8 is staring at their reflection in the mirror for whatever reason, and they suddenly find themselves in another world. Do they freak out or remain calm and try to find out where they are? 24. duz mai gramer n splelin bothur 4? 25. Is 9 gay, or straight, for 2? 26. Does 1 sleep naked? 27. Has 7 ever cross-dressed? 28. Why is 3 stalking 10? 29. All your OC's just lost the game. Their reactions? 30. 2 is forced to go on a blind date. Turns out that their blind date is 4. What do both do? 31. 8 says they want to try bondage, just this once. He/she asks 9 to be their bondage buddy for the day. Does 9 accept? And if so, is he/she the one getting tied up or tying 8 up? 32. 10 and 1 are stranded on a deserted island with no food whatsoever. They're getting really hungry now. Does one of them try to eat the other? 33. I'm running out of questions to ask. Do the OC's think this is good or bad? 34. LOOK! IT'S ZAC EFRON! 35. Do any of the OC's carry a weapon, just in case? 36. For some reason or other, a witch casts a spell on 6, turning him/her into an animal. What animal is 6? 37. 2, 4, and 9 are playing a game and 8 wants to join in. Do they let 8 play or blow him/her off? 38. 7 is dared to wear a dress and run around town for everyone to see. Does he/she do it? 39. 10 now has divine powers. What do they do? 40. This quiz is slowly coming to an end. Are the OC's glad or sad? 41. All the OC's are invited to a costume party. Oh joy. What does each one dress up as? 42. This quiz is now...DONE. Kudos to your OC's if they survived this. I do hope you enjoyed your stay. Now GO HOME. Part 2 1. A random person walks up to 5 and calls him/her a nerdwimpfreak. What does 5 do? 2. 6 is forced to marry 1. How does that go? 3. 3 is happily playing an innocent computer game when...A GIANT GHASTLY FACE POPS UP AND SCREAMS ALL BLOOD-CURDILINGLY. 3's reaction? 4. 8 buys 10 a beautiful (and rather expensive) new watch. How does 10 thank 8? 5. It's 2's birthday, so the other OC's decide to throw him/her a surprise party. Does it end well or not, since 9 was in charge of everything? 6. 7 walks into their room only to find 4 tied to his/her bed. What exactly does 7 do? 7. 10 is offered brownies by 1, who baked it just for him/her. Later 10 finds out that 1 has poisoned the brownies. What does 10 do, since he/she only has about 59 seconds to live? 8. 3 has just confessed their love for 9. 9's reaction? 9. 5 and 8 are somehow in a closet now. It's locked and only I have the key, though I won't be coming back for another hour or so. Do 5 and 8 actually do something, or do they just sit around and wait like the boring pricks they are until I come back? 10. 6 has gone temporarily insane and is trying to kill 2. What does 2 do? 11. What makes 4 happiest? 12. Would 1 make a better pirate or ninja? 13. Would 10 make a good president? 14. If 7 could kill anyone else in the list, who would he/she pick? 15. I want 6 to describe 2 in one word. 16. If 3 had to make a sex tape with anyone in the list, who would he/she pick? 17. If a genie suddenly appeared out of nowhere and told 5 that he/she could have one wish and one wish only, what would he/she wish for? (And no, he/she can't wish for more wishes.) 18. 8 is taking a shower when 4 randomly appears and asks him/her to pass the soap. 8's reaction? 19. 10 has turned into a 40-year old! What does he/she do? 20. 3 and 7 are forced to go to their school prom together. (Even if one or neither of them don't even go to school.) What happens by the end of prom? 21. OMFG. A giant tentacle monster with tentacles grabs 5. You know what tentacle monsters with tentacles usually do to their victims. What does 5 do? Does 6 help? And did I mention that the tentacle monster has tentacles? 22. 3, 6, and 10 are on a picnic! Is it enjoyable or full of chaos? 23. Fuck you, 2. Just fuck you. Hard. 24. Does 1 look good in a skirt? 25. Does 4 sing in the shower? 26. Who does 8 think of when he/she masturbates? 27. Rumor down the street is that 7 said he/she would so do 10. 10's thoughts on this? 28. All the OC's are in another dimension! They see their opposite selves. Their reactions? 29. 3 is enjoying a yummy chocolate bar when a bat swoops in from out of nowhere and flies off with it. What does 3 do? It was the last chocolate bar to ever be made. EVER. 30. OHSHI-- 10 is lying on the floor, dead. Who is the most likely person that killed him/her? 31. What kind of relationship do 5 and 9 have? 32. 7 hits 1 over the head with a chair. What does 1 do? 33. 2 is being devoured by a one-eyed, one-armed mutant cow. Does 4 help or leave 2 to be eaten? 34. 5 and 10 are arguing over something or other and it eventually turns into a fist fight. Who goes on 5's side and who goes on 10's? Who actually tries to stop them? 35. OHSHI-- All the OC's are watching T.V. when Samara comes out of it. What do they do? 36. AMY TO THE RESCUEEEE. I smack Samara and she goes back into the T.V. weeping. Do they love me or do they love me? 37. 4 catches a cold and 1 has to take care of him/her, whether either of them likes it or not. Does anything out of ordinary happen? 38. So tell me, how do each of the OC's react when I tell them a secret? The secret being that...THERE IS NO SANTA. 39. 6 is walking down a grassy path when they spot a human hand. Yes, an unattached human hand. Their reaction? 40. When I use words like banana, cucumber, and hot dog, what does 8 think of? 41. 7 is sound asleep in bed when they hear a loud noise coming from under their bed. What do they do? 42. Turns out the loud noise was 2's snoring. Wait a minute. What's 2 doing under 7's bed? 43. A random girl runs up to 9 and screams that he/she is "TOTEMO KAWAII DESU NEE~ DESUDESUDESUUUUU~" What does 9 do? 44. 1 is freezing, so 3 decides to share his/her blanket with one. How does 1 react to this? 45. 5 finds a dagger on the floor (Who's the derp that left that there?) and is suddenly possessed by an evil spirit person thing. The evil spirit person thing tells 5 that he/she has to stab any OC in the list or...something...really bad will happen. Yeah. Who does 5 choose? 46. Awesome. 6 is now 2's slave for a day. What does 2 make 6 do? Or does 6 rebel before 2 has the chance to do anything? 47. A mad scientist just cloned 4, and the clone will do whatever 4 wants. What does 4 do with the clone? 48. If 3 + 4 = 7, then doesn't that mean 3 and 4 are 7's parents? 49. I command all of the OC's to sing the Happy Happy Joy Joy song. Now. DO IT. 50. This quiz is finally done. But before you go, I want each of the OC's to say goodbye to me in their own special way~ Part 3 1. 3 is walking down the street when they see a clown. With a chainsaw. Coming at them. What do they do? 2. 8 now has everyone under his/her control. Does he/she do anything special to any of the OCs? 3. OMG! 5! BEHIND YOU! IT'S PEDO BEAR!! 4. 10 accidentally drinks a love potion and is now in love with 4. (If 10 was already in love with 4, then he/she hates them now. Because that's how love potions work.) What happens? 5. 2 has turned into a robot and has awesome robotic powers. What does he/she do with them? 6. Aww, 3 is crying because...well I'm not sure why. Anyway, how does 7 cheer him/her up? 7. Why is 10 hugging that teddy bear? 8. Oh God. It turns out that teddy bear is cursed with an evil spirit and is trying to kill 10 now. Does 4 help or be a douche and leave 10 to die? 9. 5 has been kicked out of their house/rock/wherever they live because...just because. Who's gonna offer to take 5? (Teehee. That sounds kinda...Yeah.) 10. 9 now has the power of the force. Who does he/she kill with it first? 11. 1 is being chased by a rabid dolphin with a pitch fork. How does 8 help 1? 12. 7 catches 3 watching porn. 7's reaction? 13. What's 2's favorite color? (No, I couldn't come up with something better.) 14. 4's favorite animal? 15. Well guess what? Mutant Cat was not impressed with those answers, so as punishment, he's going to eat 10. Does anyone care? 16. Give me a song that reminds you of 5. JUST DO IT. 17. Okay, well, see, that song is now going to play in 5's head throughout the whole quiz. Over and over and OVER again. (If you didn't find a song that remindsy you of 5, the Happy Happy Joy Joy song will automatically start playing in his/her head. Yaaay.) 18. So tell me, 8. What is your most evil desire? MOST. EVIL. DESIRE!? 19. Yeah, you suck. So I am now going to send mutant ketchup covered pancakes to eat 9. Because seeing food eat people is ironic and fun. 20. So now 9's dead. BUT WAIT. I revived him/her. But the catch is, 9 is now a bloody rotten zombie corpse thing even though he/she's only been dead for less than 15 minutes. WHAT HAPPENS? 21. 5 is going to sleep when he/she hears something moving under his/her bed. He/she thinks nothing of it until...THAT THING GRABS HIS/HER LEGS. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. What does 5 do? 22. 6 serenades 1. Does 1 find this weird or romantic? 23. 2, 3, 4 and 5 go to a Miley Cyrus concert even though they've never heard her sing. Show us what they do a few minutes into her first song. 24. 10 is walking through the woods late at night and gets lost. All of a sudden, something grabs him/her from behind. What does 10 do? 25. Ah, don't worry. It was just 7. But now they're stuck alone in the woods. What do they do until someone comes to the rescue? Do they even wait for someone to rescue them? 26. ALL THE OCs JUST SWITCHED GENDERS. MWAHAHAHA. DESCRIBE WHAT HAPPENS NOW. 27. *Twitch* Okay. So they've switched back to their original genders, thank God. But now they're all naked. What happens? 28. *Cringe* Okay...Now...IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! I want 3 to cover him/herself in peanut butter and 4 to cover him/herself in jelly. AND THEN DANCE. 29. Yay! 5 asks 1 to come play with him/her. But 1 notices that 5 is holding a knife behind his/her back. What does 1 do? 30. 6 finds 9 asleep on his/her bed (or wherever he/she sleeps). Does 6 let 9 just sleep there, or does he/she violently wake 9 up? 31. Now I want everyone to couple up. JUST DO IT. 32. And then a random meteor hits...somewhere, which gives me an excuse to end this quiz. Woohoo! It's over now. 33. Not really. Still 17 questions to go. 34. Can 5 read? 35. 1 and 3 are forced to get married. (This is getting quite repetitive, neh?) It's time to eat some wedding cake. But as the OCs sit down at the table, a random cake ninja jumps in, yells "CAKE IS A LIE!" and eats the cake in one gulp. Does anyone actually care? 36. 7 walks into a dark room and sees 1. What is 1 doing there? 37. 5 is holding a mudkip plushie. What is everyone else's reactions? 38. 7 is now Megatron and and 2 is Optimus Prime. (If you haven't watched Transformers, those two are arch enemies. Or something.) Is it a showdown or a tea party? 39. 8 opens the door to their room where, and what do they find? Edward Cullen chained to their bed. Yeah. Why is he there and what happens next? 40. WHO IS 9'S BOOOOOOOOOOOY/GIIIIIIIIIIRLFRIEEEEEEEEND? 41. 10 is rocking out to Fer Sure by The Medic Droid when...A giant mutant rat with fangs holding a magic fairy wand makes him/her smell like cotton candy. Who omnoms him/her first? 42. Have you noticed that I put the numbers that identify the OCs in order starting from 38? 43. 6 and 2 are walking down the street when Shane Dawson jumps out of the bushes in front of them. What happens? (For those who don't know who Shane Dawson is, look him up on Google.) 44. What color is 3's underwear? 45. Yaoi fangirls are taking over the world. How does 4 react? 46. 6 is walking out of a shop when fangirls/boys sees him/her and attack him/her. Does 7, 8, or 10 help him/her? 47. 1 finds a Deathnote. 15 minutes later, what happens? 48. The king of Fairytale Land decides to choose one of the OCs to become a royal knight. Who does he certainly NOT pick? 49. 5 pokes 10 on Facebook. What does 10 do? 50. Aaaaaaand....it's OVER. If you thought it was that bad/long, just know that I was going to make it 100 questions. BE GRATEFUL. I WANT THE OCs TO SING A SONG FOR ME. KTHNX. Category:Memes